warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Devstream 106
Devstream #106 aired on February 9th 2018 @ 2pm ET We’re back with another Devstream overview! There was a lot of news released during the week leading up to this Devstream, so the team took time to talk about these announcements, answer community questions, and show progress on content previously revealed in other Devstreams. Watch all the shenanigans, including gameplay of our Dark Sector rework and MOA, at our YouTube channel, or simply take a look at our highlight reel below: Housekeeping *Twitch Drops are active on all Warframe Partner streams until February 11 at 9pm EST! Tune in for 30 minutes and grab yourself an Exilus Adapter: Warframe.com/community/partners *3 75-hour Gift of the Lotus Alerts are live on all Platforms! *www.warframe.com/tennocon *Valentine’s Day is soaring nearer, so keep an eye out for some rose-tinted content next week. *Prime Vault Accessories Packs – if we were to add these, what would you be looking for in terms of bundling and pricing? Let us know! *Danny O’Dwyer from Noclip will be in the office next week! *We announced the winners for our Gif of the Lotus contest. You can see them all here. Dark Sectors It has been a long while since Dark Sectors were active in-game, but we officially have something to share in regards to its rework. Everything you see here is very much a work-in-progress, but let’s walk through our plans. Our goal for Dark Sectors is to allow all Clans to participate in a meaningful way in contrast to the previous Dark Sector’s implementation. To do so, Dark Sectors now lead you to portals that, once entered, throw squads into time trial dungeons. Squads have 20 minutes to clear as many sectors as possible, with enemies scaling as they progress. Those with the best score will earn their place on a leaderboard. Each sector will have 4 beacons that you need to power up, which you do by killing enemies. Once those beacons have been powered up, you move on to the next sector. Each sector has its own modifiers as an added challenge. Here’s it in action: Youtube link Temporary Trials Removal Those of you who missed the announcement earlier this week, our Trials will be removed on February 28th in order for us to revisit and revamp this content. This system is very intensive to maintain and we simply aren’t satisfied with their current iteration. Raids aren’t NOT coming back, but they need to be rethought to fit better in the Warframe universe. If you’re a Trials player, Scott has a full explanation of our decision to temporarily remove this content here. Operator Hair We talked last stream about improvements in Operator hair tech, but we’re also working on some new hairstyles as well. Here’s one we’re ready to share: Dev106-Hair.gif|link=https://gfycat.com/farofflastdiamondbackrattlesnake Pet Moas OH YEAH! Dev106-MOA1.gif|link=https://gfycat.com/rashillustrioushypsilophodon Like other companions, these Moas will be customizable, including the ability to change its cannon, head, and butt. As alluded to in the gif above, we’re also adding the ability to interact with pets as your Operator: Dev106-OperatorPet.png|link=https://clips.twitch.tv/AggressiveDeliciousNuggetsEleGiggle Nezha Alt Helmet Dev106-NezhaAlt.png|link=https://clips.twitch.tv/HealthyEnticingSandstormPupper What you see above isn’t final, as some changes to physics are still coming. Currently no release window to share. Hydroid Prime Trailer It’s coming, we promise! Here’s a WIP scene from it as a little taste of what’s to come: Dev106-Trailer.gif|link=https://gfycat.com/scaredzestyankolewatusi Next Eidolon We revealed this in Devstream 100, but here’s some animations for our next Eidolon: Dev106-Eidolon.gif|link=https://gfycat.com/dimwittedtinyamazonparrot Corpus Spider Proxies Some of you might remember seeing the concept art for these in a previous Devstream, but here’s an update on the progress for these skin-crawling foes: Dev106-Spider1.png Dev106-Spider2.png Dev106-Spider3.png Dev106-Spider4.png Here they are in-action as well: Dev106-Spider.gif|link=https://gfycat.com/gifs/detail/biodegradableflawlessdassierat These enemies will not appear in Plains of Eidolon, but rather our next location and under specific circumstances. Thumper Bot We snuck this into the last Devstream overview, but here’s a look at a new Grineer boss enemy on the Plains. When these guys do make an appearance, be careful, as they’ll be able to squish- err thump you! That’s right, it’s a lot bigger than it looks. Dev106-Thumper.gif|link=https://gfycat.com/saltyuncomfortableleonberger New Art Set for Dojo Decorations – Faction Themed New themed Dojo Decoration sets are coming, some tied to factions! We are also working on a placement overhaul, which we talked about previously. You’ll be able to place decorations faster in true 3d. Dev106-Dojo.png|link=https://clips.twitch.tv/BlightedAliveRaccoonPupper Khora Khora’s design got put on hold a little bit as we worked on Warframe ability changes. Hope to revisit her next week, but we’ll still be looking at some more abilities in the meantime. We still want to make use of the mechanic that lets her swap between 3 different states, however. Weapon Sound Remaster With the PC update that (hopefully) deploys today, we’re adding a sound remaster to over 100 weapons. All weapons have been remixed so there is more consistency in terms of volume across the board, in addition to adding more punch: Dev106-Sound.png|link=https://clips.twitch.tv/CloudySillySaladDAESuppy We have also been working on some hit notifications to make your bullets sound a little meatier. There is no current ship date for these changes: Dev106-Hit.png|link=https://clips.twitch.tv/GrotesqueElatedStingrayMcaT The sound will also change slightly as your clip empties. Text Scaling We’re working on some text scaling to help with HUD scaling. Here’s a quick comparison shot but you can see how these will look in the imgur album here. Dev106-Text.png Other Tidbits *Here’s a detail test video for some WIP art for our next big expansion this year. *No details to share on Sacrifice just yet. *Lighting rework is still in the works but will be coming to the Grineer Asteroid and Corpus Gas City tilesets first. *“Captura in the Dojo is a cool idea” - Scott Source: Devstream Overview 106 ---- Source: Coming Soon: Devstream #106! Category:Livestreams